


The Snow Globe

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [23]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, Edmonton Oilers, M/M, Magic, Snow Globes, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Mitch and Auston end up trapped in a snow globe.





	

They had a few days off at Christmas and Connor decided that he was going home for them. He had bought himself an apartment downtown and while he did intend to spend his time with his family he was looking forward to sometime to himself...well almost to himself.

Dylan was of course going to be there.

Christmas Eve and Christmas Day went by in a blur of lights, laughter and family.

That night they returned to Connor's place, staying up late just talking.

They finally went to bed but much later Connor was awoken to the sound of Dylan talking.

Cracking open an eye he saw the telltale glow of Dylan's cellphone.

Connor sighed. He knew who Dylan was talking to without even asking.

Mitch Marner.

That had been the only part of the last two days here that had put a slight strain on the jollyness had been the unending calls from Mitch, who was having some sort of crisis wth his feeling for a certain teammate.

"Dylan," Connor whined, waving a hand back towards him, without actually moving from his warm spot underneath the blankets. Neither of them noticing the faint trail of golden sparks that followed his fingers. "Tell Marns to just go talk with him and come back to bed."

But Dylan just pushed Connor's hand away, continuing to talk to Mitch.

Connor sighed, twisting around so he could look at Dylan, he was almost awake at this point. But not awake enough that he didn't think about it as he waved his hand in the air, commenting "Somebody should just lock them in a room together until they figure this out."

A flurry of golden sparks exploded around around Connor's hand.

There was a thud and Dylan was saying,"Marns? Hello? Are you still there?"

Connor bolted straight up all of a sudden at the same time that Dylan whirled to give him a wide eyed look.

"Connor!" He exclaimed. "What did you do?"

"I wasn't awake," Connor defended, watching as Dylan picked something up off the floor.

Dylan held up an large ornate snow globe, that definitely hadn't been there before, and inside Connor could see two figures inside.

"Really?" Dylan asked, shaking the snow globe slightly. "A snow globe?"

"It's Christmas?" Connor shrugged. "My magic does weird things around the holidays."

"Well, how about you get them out?" Dylan shook the globe again.

"You should probably stop shaking that," Connor said. "And I don't think I can get them out. The way I said the spell..."

"What are we supposed to do?" Dylan was still shaking the globe.

"Nothing," Connor snatched the globe from him setting it on the bedside table.

"They have to figure this one out on their own."

                                                          ****************************

One second Mitch had been talking to Strome, then the next second he all of a sudden wasn't in his room any longer. He, in fact, seemed to be laying in a pile of snow, although he wasn't cold.

He sat up, the glittery white stuff falling from his head and shoulders.

He looked around trying to figure out where he was. He seemed to be in a snow drift in front of a small wooden cabin. There were three towering spruce trees around the house and a stand of birch trees. But none of these things helped him identify where he was.

Suddenly another figure sat up on the other side of the path that lead to the cabin.

And then the world all went to hell.

Well that might have been a bit melodramatic but everything started shaking and snow began to flying everywhere, almost as if they were in a...

Oh hell no.

Mitch stumbled to his feet when the shaking stopped.

If he was right that he knew who else was in here with him.

He had just about made it over to the other person when the shaking started again and Mitch was thrown off his feet.

There was a grunt as he landed on the other person.

The shaking stopped again and Mitch sat up.

"Marns?" Auston questioned. "What's going on?"

Mitch offered him a hand and pulled him up so he was sitting up.

"I think we're...umm..." Mitch wasn't sure how to tell him. "I think we're in a snow globe."

But Auston didn't seem to be listening to him.

He was staring at Mitch's face.

"You've got something on your nose," Auston said reaching out to brush it off.

When Auston's fingertips touched his nose Mitch felt his face turn red instantly.

"Oh umm sorry," Auston stammered. "Did you just say we were in a snow globe? How did we get in a snow globe?"

Mitch sighed but before he could answer, somebody shook the snow globe again.They were thrown about once more but this time when the shaking stopped Auston was on top of Mitch.

"Sorry," Auston said, pushing himself up off Mitch.

Mitch couldn't help but notice the blush that rose up on Auston's face.

"How did we get in a snow globe?"

"I think it was Davo," Mitch said.

"McDavid? Connor?" Auston looked confused.

"He can do magic," Mitch shrugged.

"Okay...but why would he put us in a snow globe?" Auston asked.

Mitch looked away, not wanting to meet Auston's eyes. He knew why Connor would have done this. Just didn't want to admit it to Auston.

"Marns?" Mitch got to his feet, pacing away from Auston.

He couldn't tell him why.

Of course it didn't take long for Auston to catch up with Mitch, grabbing his elbow, stopping him in his tracks. "Mitch? What's going on? Why did McDavid put us in the snow globe?"

"He was annoyed with me. I kept calling Strome," Mitch sighed.

"But you two are friends, right?"

"Yeah, but I might have been slightly annoying," Mitch admitted. "You see I need, I needed some advise. I...have feelings for someone."

"And you where asking Strome?" Auston asked.

Mitch blushed again. "Yeah, he's been through the same kind of thing."

Auston was quiet.

Mitch turned to face him.

"Is it me?" Auston asked, his voice impossibly quiet.

Mitch swallowed hard, but he nodded.

Auston stared hard at him. He took a step forward towards Mitch, his hand raised and for the briefest of instants Mitch though he was going to hit him. But instead his fingers brushed against Mitch face and then he was tugging him forward. Auston pressed his lips to Mitch's. Who's eyes fluttered closed.

"Well that didn't take long," Mitch heard a familiar voice say. He opened his eyes to find himself in a dark room, still clinging to Auston.

He pulled slightly away from Auston.

"You put us in a snow globe?" Auston demanded, to Connor who was laying on the bed.

"It worked didn't it?" Connor answered. "And now maybe I can get some sleep?"

"You could have just said something," Mitch said.

"Like you would have listened." Connor said. "You've been talking to Dylan for what weeks now?"

Mitch blushed. "Well I..."

"Do any of you know what time it is?" Connor cut it. "Don't make me put you back in there."

Dylan clamped his hand around Connor's fingers that were beginning glow again. "No need for that. How about I show you guys the guest room?"

Dylan lead the two of them from the room and Connor couldn't help but smile as he watched Auston take Mitch's hand.


End file.
